Live On
by sick-atxxheart
Summary: On his deathbed, Draco and Astoria remember and comfort one another. One-shot.


The woman had tears in her eyes as she slowly sunk to her knees next to the bed. She swept her hair out of her face absentmindedly, instead stating intently at the gray eyes that were boring so steadily into her own eyes.

After all the years that had passed, all the tears that had been shed, and all that had been lost, Draco Malfoy's eyes had never lost their fire.

Astoria's sob was lost within herself, and she fought hard to conceal it from her husband, but was unable to. She quickly buried her face into the sheets next to him.

A gentle hand lifted her head weakly, and Astoria looked up. Draco had lifted his head to rest on the headboard so he could look at her; his now aged face was relaxed with wrinkles and the quiet determination that he had always had.

"Don't cry, Astoria." The words were whispered, a quiet plea from dying husband to sobbing wife.

"I just got back fro-from St. M-u-ungo's, Draco," she revealed, taking his hand in hers. "They said-"

"I can feel it," Draco cut her off, his voice raspy and weak. "You don't have to tell me, dear. I know I don't have much time left."

"Draco, I-"

Draco petted her hand slowly, his eyes glazed over almost as if in a trance. "I'm sorry I'm not strong enough, Astoria."

Her gasp startled both of them. "What are you talking about? You know it's the curse that is killing you, not your own weakness! It is I, Draco, who is being weak. Because here I am... and I'm not sure I can live without you."

Draco's deep, steadying breath escalated when he reached up to stroke Astoria's cheek with his hand. "Never say that, love. It's you who has to be the rock now, because you _are_ strong enough."

"No- I can't, I can't, Draco- I can't do this without you- please-" The words came out between gasps, and Astoria could feel her black mascara making rivers down her cheeks in her grief. How was this even imaginable? It was surreal to her- how could her husband, her soul mate, the love of her life, be dying? Death was permanent, irrevocable, unchanging- forever. And here, faced with it, Astoria could feel just how close she was to breaking.

"Let me tell you a story." Draco's strange statement startled Astoria out of her thoughts, and she nodded. He moved over with great effort, shifting his weak body to make room for her. She willingly climbed in to bed next to him and curled up against his broad chest, inhaling his scent that she had grown to love.

Draco stroked her hair as he began. "Long ago, there was a young man who was more lost than he cared to admit."

Astoria smiled as she recognized the story- their story.

"The young man was cruel," Draco continued. "He had been caught up in what was wrong and evil, and under the influence of power the young man did things that haunt him to this very day.

"Deeper and deeper he fell, even after it was all over- drowning in his own pain, living in his own sorrow, leaving himself to the mercies of his memories and nightmares that threatened to tear him apart day by day.

"But then, he met her." Draco smiled, and Astoria did also- a small, sweet smile, one of reflection and reverie rather than one of happiness or joy.

"She showed him what life was- for she had a part in the war too, but she was strong enough to overcome it once it was over. She was stronger than he was, in that moment. She taught the young man how to live, and how to laugh again- she showed him what love is, true love, not the fake kind that he received from his family. She showed him what it meant to truly be happy, and from their first kiss to their wedding to this very present moment, he has been."

Astoria kissed Draco gently, leaning up to wrap her hands gently around his torso. Life _had_ been good- they had learned, together, how to love and laugh and be happy- and never for one moment had she regretted marrying him. She had seen a broken man, lost in himself and in the pain that he felt deep in his heart; but she had seen deeper. She had seen the child in him, the person that had never had an opportunity to be let out. Ever since that moment, ever since she had told him she knew there was something more, they had been inseparable, unbreakable. But now-

Another choked sob left her, even though it had come completely unbidden and without warning. Draco had told the story to comfort her- but now it just reminded her of what would be lost, what she would never get back. Could she really go on without him? Was she strong enough?

Draco wiped a tear from Astoria's face, and looked her directly in the eye, his breathing growing shallow and ragged. Astoria knew the end was drawing near.

"My sacrifice was not in vain, because of you. I was nearly broken by my decisions- but you, _you're_ the one who saved me. Do you understand me?" His voice was completely serious, and his eyes bore into hers, the gray sparkling with both meaning and love. "Without you, Astoria- without you, I wouldn't be here to tell this story over and over again." He wiped the tear off her face again, and she laughed just a bit. Only Draco could change this moment into one of hope.

"I remember," Astoria whispered, looking into her husband's eyes firmly. "I remember how much I loved you- and still do, to this day. But I'm sorry, Draco... please forgive me."

Draco looked shocked. "What for, love? You've done nothing w-wro-wrong." His voice began to shake and he leaned back against the soft pillows, seemingly exhausted. She gently stroked his pale forehead, looking at him sadly.

"I tried to heal you, I really did." Her voice rang with a surprising sense of finality and acceptance, but the shakiness behind her words were what revealed her true feelings.

Astoria was a Healer, and being assigned to your own husband's serious case had been one of her worst nightmares. She had thrown herself into the work, barely eating or sleeping- sometimes she wondered if she had to remind herself to breathe, for _keeping him alive_ was her mantra then.

But now, she lay next to him, and his ragged breathing was all that accompanied her nearly silent sobs, now.

"It… was not… up to you." The words came between gasped breaths, and Astoria quickly turned to face him fully.

"Even… you, love," he continued, "can't… heal everything. As much as I wish… I could stay with… you, I can't."

Astoria nodded to appease him, but he knew her better than that. "Say.. say you… understand, Astoria… this is.. not your fault…"

"N-not my f-fa-fault," she gasped out, looking at him desperately, grabbing on to his thin hands and his shirt and the blankets. How could this be happening? Her heart was screaming _no, this can't be real- it can't be- please say it's not real-_ but her mind, the sensible part of her, was gently reprimanding. _It's true, you know it is. He's dying. You're a healer- you've seen it yourself. There is nothing that can be done. You just have to let go._ "It's- it's n-not my fault…"

Draco sighed and smiled gently. "No… not yours…"

They rested in a comfortable but tense silence for a few moments, and as the room quieted Astoria wondered with a wave of fear if Draco had gone. Just as she was about to look up to confirm her fears, he spoke again, this time even softer than before. His strength was leaving him- the curse, Dark, Dark Magic, had essentially broken him more fully than Astoria could comprehend.

"Look… at me."

She complied, and in his eyes there was a burning passion and love that she rarely saw in its entirety. But here, in front of her- here was the representation of their life together, of all the promises they had made and the strength they had given one another throughout the years.

_No. Don't leave me._

"It's time."

_No, it's not. Hold on- I can't do this without you._

"Please, Astoria… never forget me…"

"Never," she murmured, kissing him lightly on the forehead before returning to stare into his striking eyes, which were now fluttering closed, and then opening again as if with great effort.

_I could never forget you_.

"Tell… Scorpius… I love him…"

_Scorpius_. Their only son, and Astoria's pride and joy.

_He should be here. _

"And… I love you. More… than anything else… in this world…" He gasped slightly, his eyes opening quickly, as if from pain. Astoria grasped his hand in support, and whispered back.

"I love you too, and I am so glad you were in my life. The day I met you was a blessing."

_And now you're going to leave me._

"Astoria." The force of that one word startled her, and she looked up at him, and realizing the urgency of his words she cradled his body to herself. He smiled up at her gently, and spoke his final words.

"Live on, love."

And with that, Draco Malfoy breathed no more.

_Without you here I stand  
__Alone and broken_

--

**Please review. This was what I wrote for my own "The Dying Breath" challenge on HPFC. What did you think? Hopefully it's not too cheesy. =]**


End file.
